HK in Love
by IrmaGaemfly187
Summary: sedikit kisah yang terinspirasi dari KyuSung moment at HK kemarin saat mereka menyelengarakan konser subgrup yang bertajuk SuperJunior KRY Phonograph. Penasaran akan ceritanya? Ok lets go Go RnR


Title : HK In Love *Jangan ketawain judulnya weh :'V *

Cast : Kyuhyun, Yesung, Ryeowok and

Other

Genre : Sweet, fluffy (?) *maybe unsure emotikon

Rate : T

Type: One Shoot

Warning: BoyLove, typo, gaje, alur kecepetan, dan sederet kekurangan lainnya yang terdapat di ff ini.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah pagi yang secerah ini, semua orang telah memulai aktifitasnya termasuk ketiga orang yang biasa di panggil KRY subgrup di grup utamannya (SuperJunior).

Kini ketiganya tengah berada di bandara untuk menuju Hongkong negara tujuan konser mereka berikutnya.

"Tangie baby~ berjalanlah berdampingan denganku, kau sangat jarang berjalan di sampingku saat di bandara" lirih Kyuhyun merengek kepada Yesung yang berada di depannya.

"Tidak Kyu~ orang-orang akan mecurigainya" jawab Yesung dengan nada datarnya.

"Aish selalu saja menjadikan itu sebagai alasan" gumam Kyuhyun sebal.

Hanya diam~ ya Yesung tidak memberikan respon sama sekali sampai pada akhirnya...

"Aaaa mataku" jerit Kyuhyun mengucek matanya.

"Wae? Waeyo?" Tanya Yesung dengan paniknya menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa Kyu?" Ryeowook ikut panik.

"Ada butiran cinta di mataku untukmu baby" Ucap Kyuhyun menampilkan senyum lima jarinya.

"Aish pagi-pagi sudah menggombal~ menyebalkan" Yesung menekuk wajahnya dan kembali berjalan di depan Kyu tanpa memperdulikannya.

"Ck kau sih~ bercandamu tidak lucu Kyu, Yesung hyung jadi sebalkan" kini Ryeowook yang menimpali.

"Aish kenapa cuek baby~ mataku masih perih nih" lirih Kyuhyun kembali berakting.

"Terserah kau saja" sungut Yesung sebal.

'Aish susah sekali mencari perhatian padanya' runtuk Kyuhyun dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

Yeah akhirnya sampai juga~ setelah beberapa jam mereka habiskan untuk menempuh perjalanan akhirnya mereka sampai juga di tempat tujuan dan setelah beberapa jam beristirahat di hotel kini konser mereka pun telah di mulai, di mulai dengan menyanyikan lagu andalan mereka sampai kini giliran mereka untuk tampil solo masing-masing, dan kini Ryeowook lah yang menjadi member pertama untuk penampilan solonya.

Semetara Kyuhyun dan Yesung kini mereka berdua tengah menunggu di ruang make up untuk menunggu giliran mereka, hanya berdua karna semua staff terlalu sibuk mengerjakan tugasnya di luar ruang make up (?)

"Pasti kau sedang memberikan effect pada photo selcamu, benarkan?" Tanya Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya di pangkuan Yesung.

"Kau menggangguku Kyu~" rengek Yesung mempoutkan bibirnya 5cm.

"Jangan menghiraukanku karna benda kotak ini eoh" Kyuhyun mengambil handphone Yesung dan meletakannya di sofa di samping mereka duduk.

"Kau mau apa?" Tanya Yesung menatap Kyuhyun dengan mimik muka menggemaskannya.

"Kau tau setelah ini adalah penampilanku~ dan aku ingin meminta sesuatu yang membuatku semangat" Ucap Kyuhyun menampilkan seringai mesumnya.

"A..apa?" Tanya Yesung mulai gugup.

"Give me kiss baby~" Kyuhyun menangkup wajah Yesung dengan tangan besarnya dan mulai memajukan bibir tebalnya menuju bibir kissable milik Yesung.

"K..Kyu ja..jangan~ kita baru memulai konsernya kita tidak boleh melakukan ini" Yesung mulai gugup sekaligus ketakutan.

"Aku hanya memintanya sekali baby~" Kyuhyun kembali menyeringai memajukan bibirnya kembali.

"Ta..tapi~ kau bisa melakukan ini sepuasnya tapi nanti setelah konser ini berakhir" Yesung memelas untuk memohon.

"Tapi sayang sekali baby~ aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya"

"Aish ok baiklah~ asal hanya sekali ne, dan jangan sampai membuat bibirku bengkak..mmpphh..."

Kyuhyun langsung meraup bibir mungil itu sebelum Yesung berbicara lebih banyak lagi.

Hanya memberikan sebuah ciuman ringan karna Kyu pun sadar jika mereka sedang melakukan konsernya sekarang jadi sangat tidak mungkin untuk melakukan hal yang lebih dari itu.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pagutannya membuat Yesung bisa bernafas lega karna Kyuhyun tidak melangkah lebih jauh seperti yang ia takuti tadi.

"Tapi baby..." Kyuhyun memandang leher putih mulus milik Yesung dengan tatapan anehnya.

"Kya Kyu kumohon jangan~" Yesung kembali menampilkan epreksi ketakutannya.

"Aku akan memberikan ciuman ringan saja sayang~ jadi jangan khawatir"

Yesung memejamkan matanya saat ia rasa bibir tebal itu mendarat dengan sempurna di leher putih mulusnya.

Kyuhyun sangat menghayati permainannya sampai ia tidak sadar jika ia sudah terlalu lama melakukannya.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Yesung saat ia mulai tersadar.

"Eh sepertinya Ryeowook sebentar lagi akan menyelesaikan penampilannya, aku harus bersiap-siap" Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan dengan cepat melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar sampai pada akhirnya... "Kya.. Cho mesum apa yang kau lakukan!" Jerit Yesung yang melihat sebuah tanda yang terukir indah di leher putih miliknya dari layar handphonenya.

Kyuhyun membalik badannya menghadap Yesung lalu tersenyum kikuk.

"Hehe mian baby~ sungguh aku tidak menyadarinya tadi" Ucap Kyuhyun cengengesan.

"Ah bagaimana ini~ konser baru di mulai dan bagaimana jika orang-orang melihat ini, semua orang akan curiga padaku.. hua.." Rengek Yesung menggerak-gerakan kakinya.

"Ehm~ mianhae.. sudahlah jangan menangis" Kyuhyun menenangkan dengan nada sedikit gugup, jujur ia takut jika Yesungnya sampai menangis karnanya.

"Ehm pakai ini saja" Kyuhyun melepaskan syal kecil(?) Berwarna hitam polkadot miliknya lalu melingkarkannya di leher Yesung, Untung dia membuat tanda di bagian bawah leher Yesung jadi itu bisa di tutupi.

"Sudah tidak terlihat~ sudah ya aku pergi dulu, sudah waktunya aku perform" Kyuhyun kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar.

'Bugh'

Yesung melempar bantal yang ada di sampingnya sampai mengenai kepala Kyuhyun.

"Dasar Cho mesum~ kau membuatku kaget setengah mati.. hiks..hiks" Teriak Yesung yang masih terisak seraya menyeka airmatanya dengan tangan mungilnya.

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa geli mendengar itu, ia memang sudah kelewatan tadi.

"Baiklah baby~ aku minta maaf.. Mianhae~ " Kata terakhir Kyuhyun sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

.

.

.

"Eh hyung bukannya itu syal yang di pakai Kyuhyun tadi?" Tanya Ryeowook yang kini berada di ruang make up bersama Yesung.

"Ah benarkah?" Tanya Yesung sedikit gugup "Ini memang punyaku~ dia hanya meminjamnya tadi" Alasan Yesung mendapat tatapan aneh dari Ryeowook.

"Kau aneh sekali hyung~ coba aku lihat syalnya" Ryeowook menggerakan tangannya untuk meraih syal itu.

"Jangan.." dengan cepat Yesung menepis tangan Ryeowook.

"Aww.. aish hyung kau kenapa?" Ringis Ryeowook menahan sakit di tangannya.

"Eh mianhae~ Aku tidak sengaja" Yesung tersenyum lima jari agar Ryeowook tidak kembali marah padanya.

"Ckck kau aneh~ hanya di sentuh saja tidak boleh, aku jadi semakin curiga" Ryeowook kembali melemparkan tatapan curiganya kepada Yesung membuatnya gugup seketika.

"Eh sepertinya Kyuhyun telah menyelesaikan performnya, sekarang giliranku, wook-ah aku pergi dulu ne" dengan secepat kilat Yesung keluar dari ruangan itu, walaupun ia tau gilirannya menyanyi masih lama karna Kyuhyun baru menyanyikan lagu setengahnya tapi ini lebih baik daripada ia harus di curigai lebih banyak lagi oleh Ryeowook, itu bisa bahaya.

.

.

.

"Eh Ice Cream" Ucap Yesung girang saat menemukan kotak dengan merek ice cream ternama di belakang stage.

"Eh hanya tinggal satu~ tapi tak apalah, sepertinya rasa vanilla juga enak" Yesung kembali berucap sendiri, tangan mungilnya kini tengah sibuk membuka bungkus ice cream itu.

Yesung memejamkan matanya untuk bisa lebih menghayati merasakan kenikmatan Ice cream yang telah siap akan ia santap dan 'Hap' "Eh kemana Ice Creamnya?" Kaget Yesung langsung membuka matanya.

"Kau tidak boleh makan ice cream di malam hari baby" Ucap Kyuhyun yang tengah sibuk menikmati Ice Cream milik Yesung tadi.

"Aish yak Kyu kau mencuri Ice Cream milikku" Sungut Yesung menekuk wajahnya sebal.

"Kembalikan~" Jerit Yesung berjinjit berusaha meraih Ice Cream yang ada di tangan Kyunyun.

"Maaf Yesung kini saatnya anda perfome" Ucap salah satu staff membuat Yesung menghentikan aksinya.

"Baiklah aku akan segera kesana" Yesung tersenyum hangat kepada staff itu.

"Awas saja Kyu~ urusanmu denganku belum selesai" Yesung memberikan tatapan membunuhnya kepada Kyu tapi Kyuhyun malah lebih sibuk menjilati Ice Creamnya ketimbang melihat ke arah Yesung.

10 menit telah berlalu, kini namja mungil itu tergesa-gesa menghampiri sesorang yang sedari tadi ada di belakang stage.

"Kyu mana Ice Cream ku" Yesung menjulurkan tangannya untuk meminta.

"Sudah habis" Jawab Kyuhyun dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

"Yak Kyu... apa-apaan ini~ Ice creamnya tinggal satu dan kau menghabiskannya?" Jerit Yesung penuh amarah.

"Aish tenanglah~ semua staff heran melihatmu, aku akan membelikannya nanti setelah konser berakhir" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan santainya.

"Aku tidak peduli~ aku ingin Ice Cream sekarang juga! Pokoknya aku tidak mau tau harus ada Ice Cream sekarang juga untukku" Teriak Yesung lagi membalikan badannya dengan cepat dan menyilangkan tangannya di dadanya.

...

"Kkyu.. kenapa kau diam?" Tanya Yesung beberapa menit kemudian saat ia rasa tidak mendapatkan respon sama sekali dari Kyuhyun.

Yesung memutuskan untuk membalikan badannya kembali mengahadap kearah Kyuhyun tadi berada tapi yang ia lihat saat ini adalah kosong.

"Kemana Kyuhyun?" Tanyanya sendiri penuh keheranan.

"Dia pergi keluar menggunakan jaket hitam tebal, kacamata, topi, dan masker, sepertinya ia menuju supermarket di sebrang sana" jelas staff panjang lebar yang tiba-tiba lewat di hadapan Yesung.

Yesung mematung sejenak, ia tidak menyangka jika Kyuhyun mengambil keputusan yang sangat membahayakan dirinya demi hal sepele yang ia minta. Jika ia tau kalau Kyuhyun akan melakukan hal berbahaya seperti ini ia tidak akan merengek minta di belikan Ice Cream pada Kyuhyun tadi.

"Ini Ice Creamnya~ Jangan marah atau menangis lagi ne" Kyuhyun memberikan Ice Cream yang ia beli kepada Yesung.

Yesung tersenyum hangat melihat Kyuhyun. "Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Kau tidak di serbu oleh fans kan? Mukamu baik-baik saja kan? Tidak terkena cakaran kan?" Yesung terus mengajukan pertanyaan dengan tangan mungilnya yang sibuk meraba-raba wajah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memegang kedua tangan Yesung membuat Yesung berhenti bergerak "Sudahlah aku tidak apa-apa, makanlah Ice Creamnya sebelum meleleh" Kyuhyun tersenyum hangat lalu mengacak rambut Yesung dengan gemas.

"Kau bodoh Kyu~ melakukan hal seperti itu demi memenuhi permintaan sepele yang aku berikan" Gumam Yesung yang tengah sibuk menjilati Ice Creamnya.

"Karna aku sangat tidak suka jika kau menangis atau marah karnaku"

"Be..benarkah?" Yesung mendongakan kepalanya menatap wajah Kyuhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca ingin menangis.

"Ah sudahlah~" Kyuhyun kembali mengacak rambut Yesung dengan gemas "Eh Ryeowook kemana? Aku tidak melihatnya" Tanya Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatian.

"Dia tadi ada di ruang make up"

"Yak bagaimana bisa hyung memakan Ice Cream di saat VCR akan berakhir" Ryeowook tiba-tiba muncul.

"Eh benarkah?" Kaget Yesung tidak percaya.

"Kyuhyun,Ryeowook,Yesung~ sekarang giliran kalian untuk perfome" Ucap salah satu staff.

"Baik" Ucap ketiganya serempak.

"Kajja baby~" Kyuhyun merangkul pundak Yesung untuk menuju stage dan di ikuti oleh Ryeowook di belakang.

"Eh tapi aku baru sedikit memakan Ice Cream ku" Yesung mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Sudah simpan saja~ nanti aku akan membelikanmu lebih banyak Ice Cream lagi, jika perlu akan ku belikan dengan pabriknya sekalian" Ucap Kyuhyun menenangkan.

"Benarkah? Kau harus benar-benar memberikannya padaku" Girang Yesung tersenyum bahagia.

Kyuhyun mematung sejenak "Eh aku hanya bercanda baby" tidak mungkin ia akan memberikan Yesung pabrik Ice Cream, uang di dalam kantongnya akan habis tidak tersisa jika itu sampai terjadi.

.

.

.

~At Stage~

Kini ketiganya tengah terduduk di kursi berwarna putih untuk menyanyikan lagu "Our Love" lagu legendaris dari boyband terkenal sepanjang masa (SuperJunior) grup utama mereka.

Yesung ber-Aegyeo ria saat Kyuhyun menyanyikan partnya. Ia berdiri dari kursinya seraya menggerak-gerakan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri seraya meletakan telapak tangannya yang membentuk huruf 'V' di bawah dagunya. Yesung lalu membentangkan tangannya menghampiri Kyuhyun dan merangkulnya dengan hangat.

"Kkuru chagi~kiss me" bisik Yesung menggoda Kyuhyun.

Oh tidak lihatlah wajah putih mulus itu kini hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari wajahnya dan leher putih itu kini sangat dekat di hadapannya,Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya untuk menahan hasratnya 'Ingin memakan Yesung' yang semakin menggebu-gebu.

"Hentikan baby~bagaimana jika aku kelepasan di sini" gumam Kyuhyun masih memejamkan matanya.

Bukannya berhenti Yesung malah semakin erat memeluk Kyuhyun, kini ia malah bergelayut dengan manjanya di bahu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun semakin memejamkan matanya untuk menahan semua keinginannya memakan Yesung.

"Baby berhentilah sebelum aku benar-benar memakanmu di sini juga" gumam Kyuhyun lagi yang dapat membuat Yesung membelalakan matanya lalu berdiri dari posisinya yang merunduk karna memeluk Kyuhyun, Sungguh kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut Kyuhyun barusan mampu membuat bulu kuduknya merinding.

.

.

.

Kini konser bertajuk SuperJunior KRY Phonograph Asian Tour itu berakhir dengan sukses saat sebelumnya mereka kembali menyanyikan lagu andalan mereka dan di akhiri oleh lagu The One I Love sebagai penutupnya.

.

.

.

"Kajja kita pulang"Yesung meraih tasnya.

"Eh tunggu sebentar" Kyuhyun memegang tangan Yesung untuk berhenti bergerak.

"Ada apa?" Tanya heran Yesung.

"Kajja kita selca dulu" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan handphone di saku celananya.

"Wook kau juga ikut"

"Aish aku sudah mengantuk dan ingin segera tidur hoam" dengan malas Ryeowook menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Tumben sekali Kyu kau berselca dan bermain media social"Tanya heran Yesung.

"Ah itu~ aku sudah berjanji kepada ELF akan mengupload beberapa photo kegiatanku, dan aku ingin sungie baby selalu ikut kedalam projectku" jelas Kyuhyun merangkul hangat pundak Yesung.

"Ciee.. Lihatlah~ Kyuhyun sangat romantis sekali, Ah Yesung hyung kau sangat beruntung sekali"

Blush~ kata-kata Ryeowook mampu membuat pipi chubby Yesung memerah dengan sempurna.

"Haish wook-ah jangan menggodaku" Sungut Yesung malu-malu(?).

"Sudahlah kajja kita mulai" Kyuhyun memposisikan handphonenya untuk mengambil engel yang bagus.

"Baby kau kurang dekat" Kyuhyun sedikit menarik Yesung agar jaraknya semakin dekat atau bisa di bilang lebih menempel padanya.

"Cepatlah Kyu~aku sudah mengantuk" gumam Ryeowook menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah~Chesse.."

"Wah lihatlah wajahku dengan baby sungie~ sangat serasi sekali" Girang Kyuhyun melihat photo hasil jepretannya.

"Yak.. yak aku tidak di anggap eoh" Sungut Ryeowook sebal.

"Eh kau juga bagus di photo ini" Kyuhyun mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah muka Ryeowook.

"Baiklah aku akan menguploadnya di Weibo~ dan.. selesai"

"Kyu aku juga minta?"

"Ne?" Kyuhyun bertanya meminta penjelasan lebih kepada Yesung.

"Aku meminta photonya~ kau hidupkan bluetoothmu" Jelas Yesung mendapat anggukan paham dari Kyuhyun.

"Apa nama bluetooh mu?" Dengan sibuk Kyuhyun mengotak-atikan handphonenya.

"Eh 'KkuruLoveTangie' apakah ini nama blutoothmu? Haha" Kyuhyun tertawa saat melihat sesuatu yang menurutnya lucu itu.

"Yak Kyuhyun berhentilah tertawa" Sungut Yesung sebal, kemudian ia melirik ke arah belakang dan mendapati Ryeowook yang kini telah tertidur pulas di sofa dengan memeluk boneka kiki kesayangannya, untunglah Ryeowook telah tertidur jika masih terjaga pasti ia akan tambah malu.

.

.

.

"Baiklah ini kunci untuk kalian" sang Manager membagikan satu persatu kunci kamar kepada ketiganya.

"Ryeowook di kamar nomor 132 , Kyuhyun di 133 dan Yesung di 134, apakah kalian paham? Jika iya segeralah beristirahat pasti kalian sudah kelelahan"

"Ne~" Ucap ketiganya serempak lalu mulai melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

"Hoamm aku sangat mengantuk sekali~" Ryeowook bergeliat lalu langsung menidurkan dirinya di kasur empuk hotel bintang 5 itu.

Begitupun dengan Yesung yang memilih untuk segera tidur membungkus dirinya dengan selimut tebal berwarna putih.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun sepertinya ia susah tidur sekarang, itu terbukti dengan ia yang terus berguling-guling kesana kemari.

Kyuhyun terduduk dan menatap dinding putih di hadapannya yang ia yakini sebagai kamar Yesungnya.

Kyuhyun bangkit lalu berjalan dengan santai menuju kamar Yesung.

"Tidak di kunci" gumamnya memutar knop pintu membuatnya terbuka dan langsung menampilkan pemandangan namja mungil yang tengah terlelap itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu menidurkan badannya di samping Yesung, lalu memeluknya dari samping dengan erat.

Yesung bergerak resah saat ia rasa ada hal yang aneh.

"Kyu.." kaget Yesung yang telah membuka matanya. "Kenapa kau di sini?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur sendiri~ jadi aku mencari kehangatan di sini" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan matanya yang tertutup.

"Ish jika manager hyung mengetahuinya akan gawat kyu~"

"Tidak akan~" Kyuhyun kembali mengeratkan pelukannya agar Yesung semakin dekat dengannya.

"Ah ne.." Kyuhyun bangkit dari tidurnya "Sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu" lanjutnya berseringai mesum.

"A.. Apa?" Tanya Yesung gugup.

"Kau berkata kalau aku boleh menciummu sepuasnya saat konser telah selesai dan sekarang konser telah selesai dan aku akan menagih janjimu" Kyuhyun merangkak menindih badan Yesung.

"Tapi kau sudah mengambil ciumannya tadi jadi..."

"Tidak bisa.." Kyuhyun langsung memotong perkataan Yesung dan memilih untuk melanjutkan niatnya.

Chu~

Kyuhyun mendaratkan bibir tebalnya di bibir chery milik Yesung, melumatnya perlahan penuh kelembutan, Kyuhyun memasukan lidahnya untuk mengeksplor lebih jauh lagi segala sesuatu yang terdapat di dalam goa hangat milik Yesung, dengan sesekali menggigit pelan bibir chery itu membuat Yesung mengeluarkan leguhannya.

Kyuhyun mencengkram surai blonde itu mendorongnya perlahan untuk menperdalam ciumannya.

Sampai akhirnya tangan mungil itu mendorong pundak Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun mengerang kecewa di buatnya.

"Wae? Aku belum selesai baby" Ucap Kyuhyun memelas.

"Sepertinya baby mu terusik Kyu" bisik Yesung malu-malu.

"Mwo?" Kaget Kyu sekaligus bertanya-bertanya "apa maksudnya?"

"Maksudku~ sepertinya baby mu mulai menegang, aku bisa merasakannya" gumam Yesung dengan wajah yang telah memerah sempurna.

"Ah benarkah?" Kyuhyun langsung berdiri dari posisinya menindih badan Yesung. Ia sedikit melirik ke arah bawah dan benar saja baby nya kini telah berdiri.

"Ehm mianhae~ baby ku yang ini peka terhadap rangsangan hehe" Kyuhyun cengengesan berusaha menahan malunya.

"Ah sudahlah jangan hiraukan ini~ kajja tidur lagi" Kyuhyun kembali menghampiri Yesung tertidur di sampingnya lalu memeluk Yesung dengan erat lagi.

"Tapi jika itu tertahan pasti akan sakitkan?" Gumam Yesung membuat Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya seketika. Bagaimana bisa Yesung-nya yang polos mengetahui hal yang seperti itu.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tau~ jangan-jangan kau.."

"Ah sudahlah ayo kita tidur" Yesung memotong perkataan Kyuhyun lalu membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendengus sebal, Ia kira Yesung-nya mau memanjakan baby nya tapi ternyata tidak.

.

.

.

Pagi telah tiba~ kini ketiganya, manager, dan staff yang lain sedang berada di bandara bersiap untuk kembali ke Korea.

Dengan raut wajah bahagianya Kyuhyun berjalan di depan dengan Yesung di sampinya, akhirnya Yesungnya kini mau juga berjalan berdampingan dengannya. Kkkkk~

.

.

.

~END~

Hello saya bawa ff baru lagi nih~ *ff lama belum lanjut dah bawa yang baru lagi aja xD *ditabok*

Ok saya bikin ff ini karna terinspirasi dari KRY Concert HK kemaren~ tapi gak semua cerita di ff ini benar adanya, hanya ada beberapa moment saja yang benar2 terjadi pas KRY Concert HK yang saya masukin ke dalam cerita ff ini, cerita sebagian lagi mah biasa lah hasil karangan xD wkwk kek syal polkadot itu~ sebenernya kan yesong pake syal polkadot itu pas SS6 Encore tp malah di masukin ke dalam sini xD biarin lah biar makin banyak ceritanya :'V haha..

Ok maafnya jika masih terdapat sederet kekurangan di ff ini *bow*

Buat silent reader hayo loh keluar jangan ngumpet mulu~ jangan ngasih alasan gak bisa review/gak punya akun ffn yah karna alasan itu udah kuno.

Gak perlu punya akun ffn jg bisa review qo, tinggal klik aja kotak Review lalu isi nama sama kolom komentarnya atau masuk ke ffn melalui akun media social seperti FB / TW juga bisa qo~ jadi jangan banyak alasan yah.. walaupun ff ini emang gak bagus2 bgt tp seenggaknya aku dah berusaha membuatnya jadi kumohon buat kalian menghargai usahaku membuat ff ini.

Saya tau kalau ff ini pendek banget mana alurnya kecepetan lagi xD haha *kabur ah*

Ok sekian ceramah dari saya wassalam...

Anyeong~ \\(^▽^)/


End file.
